


Loving Comfort

by CascadingSilver



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002)
Genre: Gen, Happy Belated 6-26/Stitch Day 2017!, Hurt/Comfort, Leelsies needs hugs, Oneshot, Romance, Stilo, Stitch is the best boyfriend for Lilo, because we all need more Stilo, give her hugs, these two are adorable together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingSilver/pseuds/CascadingSilver
Summary: After a long week, Lilo is feeling out of sorts. Stitch, being the perceptive alien best friend he is, picks up on this and attempts to comforts her. However, new feelings emerge, feelings that could make them more than friends to each other.Will they accept these feelings?Or will they reject them?





	Loving Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first Lilo & Stitch story I ever wrote, so I apologize in advance for the quality of this work. ‘^_^ I started writing this several months ago, so the beginning’s a little iffy. It gets better towards the end. But, anyways. This is my first work put up on, well, anywhere! *Beams* I wrote this because I absolutely adore the Lilo/Stitch pairing and it is my opinion that we need more of it. Anyways! I’m sorry for the rambling (I tend to do that a lot). As per usual, I do not own the excellent Lilo & Stitch franchise. If I did, I would make Lilo and Stitch a couple and have more funny Reuben scenes.

In the dome on top a house on the island of Kauai, Hawaii, a young teenaged girl laid awake, unable to sleep. Her best friend, deeply asleep (or so she thought), breathed softly in a cot attached to the wall. She rolled over onto her side, facing the wall, and sighed. The smaller figure on the cot (who was actually only half asleep) heard, and blinked his eyes open.

Rolling to face his friend, he observed the irregularity of her breaths and the tension of her shoulder and back muscles.

Quickly assessing that she wasn’t asleep and that she seemed stressed about something, he rolled off his bed and landed feet-first on the metal floor with a soft thud. Padding his way over to the girl’s bed, he reached out and gently nudged her shoulder with his paw-like hand.

“Lilo,” he called softly, drawing her attention. “Lilo?”

Lilo rolled over to face her blue friend, seeing herself, and worry, reflected in his bottomless black eyes.

“Lilo, gaba wrong?” Stitch asked, reiterating his unspoken question, concern thick in his voice. He had wondered if something was bothering her enough to prevent her from sleeping, and it seemed like there was: there were small, glistening tears in her gorgeous melted-chocolate eyes.

 _Wait a minute, “gorgeous”? Where did that come from? Sure, I’ve liked her eyes for a long time, but never thought of them as gorgeous. What is going on with me? Why am I suddenly feeling like this?_ Indeed, Stitch had started to feel increasingly awkward around Lilo: he had begun to stutter, botch his English more than usual, and blush lightly whenever he was near her. It was sort of like how he had acted around Angel all those years ago, but this…this was more intense. (A/N: Angel and Stitch broke up around a year ago because they realized they were better off as friends rather than a couple and Angel could see Stitch’s heart beginning to attach to a certain someone.)

 _No._ Stitch shook himself mentally. _Stop thinking like that. Lilo is just my best friend and sort-of sister. …Right?_

He quickly derailed his train of thought, again focusing on Lilo, who had pushed herself up into a sitting position.

“Wh-wha? Oh… n-no, nothing’s wrong… I’m okay.” Lilo attempted a weak smile, wiping a small tear from the corner of her eye. She tried to sound reassuring, but Stitch could easily catch the notes of stress in her voice. He had known Lilo basically all his life, so he knew what she was feeling at any given time. To Stitch, Lilo was an open book, written in a language only a few could translate, but he could speak fluently.

“Naga.” He frowned, giving his best friend a light glare. _Whatever this is about, we can work through it together. We always do._ “Lilo naga okietaka.” Stitch heaved himself onto Lilo’s bed, placing a hand on her knee. “Gaba wrong?”

A realization suddenly struck him, making his ears droop down to lay flat against his back.

“Did Stitch…” he began hesitantly. “do… bad?” He couldn’t meet Lilo’s eyes. However, his spirits lifted when he heard her reply.

“Wh- no, Stitch! I’m not angry at you.” Lilo was shocked that Stitch would even consider the thought that he was the cause of her anguish. They had left those days behind long ago. The only times she got annoyed with him now was if he ate the food had planned on having or is he destroyed something (on accident, of course) or took a piece of machinery apart. Their only arguments consisted of bickering over the TV remote or what to to watch, or who got the last slice of coconut cake. In fact, the only time they had gotten into an actual, physical fight was when Stitch had had a glitch due to his molecules not being fully charged and Lilo accused him of willfully acting bad. He hadn’t meant it, of course. The glitch had temporarily turned his original destructive programming back on, and, before he knew it, everything he touched, he ruined. Lilo thought that, in doing so, he was bad and would always be bad. After a couple minutes of cool-down, however, they had apologized and went back to their regular routine.

 _I guess some good came out of it_ , Lilo thought. _We’re closer today thanks to all the struggles we’ve gone through together._ Stitch’s original programming, the glitch, and the Cousins had all tested, and therefore strengthened, their bond. However, the feeling of comfort quickly faded away, replaced with a feeling of being swamped but the events of the week. A major factor was that a certain redhead’s snide comments had hit particularly close to home that day in hula class.

“It’s just…” she started, her eyes lowering sadly. “A lot of things have been happening recently… and not all of them good…”

Stitch was startled and slightly panicked as he glimpsed tears starting to well up in Lilo’s eyes. Lilo hardly ever cried. She was too strong for that. In fact, some of the only times Stitch had seen his best friend cry was when he had died for a couple of moments after the energy in his molecules ran out, when one of his cousins upset her badly, and then when he was leaving Hawaii (and Earth) to captain the BRB 9000. In the case of his glitch and his brief captaining career, he had come back to Lilo, for Lilo. He couldn't bear to see her cry. It usually meant that he had upset her somehow. This time, knowing that he was not the cause of her grief put Stitch at even more unease. He quickly decided that he needed to comfort her, for her sake and his.

Acting on impulse, Stitch immediately scooted closer to Lilo, who was sitting complete upright, and threw his arms around her. One had gripped the back of her neck while the other pressed flat against her back, his arm around her shoulder, holding her close to him.

Lilo’s eyes widened at the abruptness of it all, but she eventually relaxed into Stitch’s embrace, placing one had on his back.

“Lilo be okietaka,” Stitch whispered gently, maybe even lovingly. “Everything will be okietaka.”

He continued to hold her, wishing he didn't ever have to let her go. Stitch could feel the sibling’s love he held for Lilo starting to change, to grow and strengthen, until it was no longer a brother’s love for his sister. He was startled to realize he had been feeling like this for a while, but it had been a subtle thing. Comforting Lilo in this manner had made the new kind of love grow until Stitch was finally aware of it.

This new feeling rushed through his blue-furred body, urging him to hold the girl in his arms even closer, tighter, to bring his face close to her’s, and… no. That couldn’t happen. No matter what he now felt, what he now felt he should do, Stitch couldn’t do it. There was no telling what would happen to their friendship if he did what his heart was telling him to do. He wouldn’t be able to take it if she pushed him away and he lost her.

He then felt, rather than saw, Lilo smile. As was Stitch’s desired objective, she now felt better. No one else in the world was able to comfort her like he could.

Lilo started to pull away, the smile still on her lips. “Thanks, Stitch.” She whispered. However, she came to an abrupt halt as something- actually, two somethings- gripped her waist tightly, preventing her from pulling away fully.

Seeing the happy smile on her kind, tan face, Stitch couldn’t hold back anymore. For some reason, that smile calmed all his fears of losing Lilo’s friendship right down, leaving that rushing feeling of desire. Before he really knew what he was doing, he had extended his second pair of arms and wrapped them around her waist, stopping Lilo from pulling away any farther.

She looked at him in surprise, then glanced down at the hand holding her so securely. Stitch’s top left hand was still wrapped around her neck, and his top right had traveled down to join the bottom right at her waist.

“…Stitch?” Lilo looked back up at him. Why was he doing this? Why had he stopped her from pulling away? And above all, what, exactly, was that look on his face? It seemed to be a mix of realization, longing, nervousness, _love-_

Stitch’s odd expression sent a shiver down her spine, but it wasn’t because she was creeped out or anything. It was because she suddenly felt something inside of her change, like a piece of her heart was being unlocked. A new feeling crept through her, making her stay where she was, not even attempting to move away. Why, Lilo couldn’t say. All she knew was that something big was going to happen, and it was going to happen soon.

Stitch had suddenly become tongue-tied, lost in those shining brown eyes. He swallowed, wetting his suddenly-dry throat. His voice returned, and with it, an intense need to show Lilo what he felt. Slowly, ever so slowly, Stitch started to lean in, heart beating wildly.

“Lilo…” he whispered, closing the gap between them. He could feel her warm breath on his face, felt it suddenly become shorter and more rapid as she replied, also in a whisper: “Yeah?”

“I…” Stitch’s mind had begun to go blank, letting his instincts and emotions take over his actions. His eyes closed, the distance between their lips growing shorter and shorter with every passing second.

Lilo had also begun to lose rational thought as she watched Stitch lean in and close his eyes. He was seen this scene play out in some of the movies they had been forced to watch on Family Fun nights. She then realized what Stitch was about to do, but made not attempt to stop it. Oddly enough, Lilo wished that he would hurry up already. She now had a faint idea of what this new feeling was now, but was too scared to properly name it. She just couldn’t. It would be too soon to classify her emotions like that.

Still, some sense remained, enough to form a response to Stitch’s half-answer.

“You…?” Lilo wasn’t able to finish, either. She felt Stitch’s hand move from the nape of her neck to the back of her head, holding her in place. Not like she would pull away, not when he was just about to…

Both felt the other’s warm breath on their lips, a sign of what was to come. Stitch tried to lean in faster, but his body wouldn’t listen to his impatience, instead going at its own speed. Finally, after what seemed like forever, only millimeters remained between them. Stitch’s breath caught; he started to fear Lilo’s reaction. Would she reject him? Hate him? No longer go near him, knowing how he felt?

…Or would she not? What is she didn’t reject him? What if she felt the same way?

Stitch couldn’t stand it anymore. He leaned in the final few inches, and his lips finally made contact with Lilo’s, sending a feeling like liquid fire pouring into his soul. This…this felt amazing. This felt so right.

Lilo’s eyes finally closed as she felt Stitch’s warm, furry lips gently touch hers. The emotions coursing through her were the same as her blue friend’s; she never wanted them to stop.

Stitch wrapped his arms around Lilo’s waist and back, pulling her flush against his chest. He ran his claws through her raven hair, stroking down her back and down around her waist. He brushed his lips against hers, reveling in how soft they were. They only pulled away for very short amounts of time to draw breath, then came together again.

Lilo couldn’t believe how amazing kissing Stitch felt. Just the rightness of it inundated her. She now knew what she was feeling and fully embraced it. Love. She was feeling love. Not a friend’s or sibling’s love, mind you, but the kind of love one feels for their perfect other half, their soulmate.

A dam broke inside Lilo at this realization, because that’s what Stitch was. Her soulmate. No one had ever been able to make her as happy as Stitch could and no one understood her as much has he did. Sure, they had their disagreements, but they all ended happily.

Lilo’s emotions shot through her veins, making her suddenly throw her arms around Stitch’s neck and crush her lips hard against his. Stitch responded in kind, holding her even tighter, his own realization of his feelings causing him to kiss her even more passionately.

 _That’s it_ , he thought dazedly. _I’m in love with her. I’m in love with Lilo._

They kissed for several minutes more, slanting their heads back and forth to try to get closer, arms locked tight around each other. Lilo caressed Stitch’s ears softly, loving the feel of his fluffy blue fur under her fingertips. Stitch stroked Lilo’s hair and back, enjoying the sensation of the silky black strands sliding through his fingers.

They slowly started to break away as their breath ran out, both trying to keep their lips on the other’s before they separated completely. Finally, they opened their eyes to see the other gazing right back at them. Brown stared into black, black stared into brown, reading the unspoken.

Two souls, once lost, separated from love, found each other and clung together, fearing separation. If that were to happen, they feared that they would not be able to survive. Not after what had just happened, what would most likely happen again. If they had been forced apart before, when they were younger and merely friends, they would just have been lost. Not now. Now, everything was different; now, their souls had been completed.

“Lilo-”

“Stitch-”

They spoke at the same time, stopping abruptly to let the other speak.

“U-um…” Stitch faltered, words eluding him. He swallowed down his nervousness and searched for the correct words to say. Lilo stared at him, still in a daze from the kiss. Stitch finally collected his thoughts and looked back to Lilo, a worried look on his face.

“Lilo… not upset with Stitch? Not angry? ‘Cos it seemed like… ummm… Lilo… kiss Stitch… back?” It all came out in a rush and he winced. Not the best way to start off, but he needed to know where her feelings on the matter were. Stitch braced himself, ready for rejection.

To his relief, he heard Lilo chuckle softly. She ran her fingers over his cheek and down to his chin, tilting his head back up to meet her eyes once more.

“No, Stitch, I’m not angry or upset. In fact… I’m happy. That felt… amazing, actually.”

“Ih.” Stitch grinned back at her and decided to ask another question, a happier one than the last.

“Is it okay… if Stitch kiss Lilo… again?” He gazed hopefully into her eyes, noticing a spark of happiness appear in the warm chocolate. Lilo smiled shyly and nodded, blushing profusely. Stitch giggled happily and leaned forward once more to peck her lips softly.

Lilo returned the quick kiss, grinning back at Stitch when he finally pulled away. She giggled at the lovestruck expression on his face. She was sure she had made that same face only a couple of minutes ago. It also looked like Stitch was gathering his courage to say something. Lilo decided not to rush him; she would let him tell her on his own.

Stitch, in the meanwhile, was struggling with himself mentally. He loved her, that was obvious, but now he needed to tell her. As in, out loud. To her face. While she was listening to him.

It was going to be hard.

 _But I need to_ , Stitch thought. _She’s told me she loves me before, so I need to tell her, too._ The self-doubting part of him suddenly spoke up, making Stitch even more nervous.

 _But that was before you started having feelings for her!_ It argued. _She only meant it as a friendship and sibling sort of love! Does she even feel the same way you do now?_ The rational part of his mind strongly reasserted itself, beating the self-doubt down.

 _Just tell her,_ the rational part said. _She kissed you back when you kissed her. Blitznak, Stitch, Lilo feels the same way you do! It’s obvious now!_ Stitch took a deep breath, having decided on a course of action. He forced his mouth to start working again.

“So, um, Lilo,” Stitch finally began after his couple seconds of thought. “Stitch just realized… meega been feeling for youga for long time now. Ih, butifa long time now. And now… after kiss, meega finally realize what Stitch been feeling. So… meega needs to tell you that…” He took a deep, fortifying breath, preparing himself for his next words. “Meega needs to tell youga that… that… I love you. I love you, Lilo. Meega truly does.”

Lilo broke into a humongous smile that lit up her entire face. She held Stitch even tighter, joyful tears replacing the sad ones from earlier.

“Oh, Stitch…” She whispered, returning his adoring gaze. “I love you, too. I just realized as well.”

Stitch beamed, happiness flooding through his being. He loved Lilo, and Lilo loved him. A thought struck him suddenly. They had kissed and confessed their love for one another, did that mean they were a couple now? Stitch wanted it to mean that. To him, there would be nothing better than being able to be together like that with his best friend, his love.

They came together in a kiss once more, but this time, it was soft and slow. They only stopped when they needed breath. Stitch noticed Lilo looked quite sleepy now, a welcome change to her anguish from earlier. She yawned, confirming Stitch’s suspicions. He smiled softly and gently stroked his new boojiboo’s cheek. Stitch leaned forward to lovingly kiss Lilo’s forehead. He pulled back after a couple seconds and looked her in the eye.

“Youga need to go to sleep now, boojiboo.” Stitch murmured, grinning at Lilo’s expression of pure happiness at the name he called her. “Sleep help problems go away.”

Lilo smiled tiredly and shook her head a little. “Sleep doesn’t really help take my problems away,” she confessed with a sparkle in her eye. “You do.”

Stitch looked at her suspiciously, one eyebrow raised. Was she asking what he thought she was asking? He decided to find out with a question of his own.

“Would Lilo like if Stitch sleep with Lilo to help forget problems?” Stitch moved to sit next to his new girlfriend and took her hand. Lilo’s cheeks turned bright red (something that made her look even more beautiful, Stitch thought) and she nodded shyly. She scooted over to make room for him. She lay down once more, smiling happily. It had never occurred to her that her closest friend (who happened to be an alien, but still) would one day become her love. Now, looking back, Lilo supposed it made sense. They complemented each other perfectly, after all.

Stitch grinned and pulled the covers over himself. Laying his head next to Lilo’s, he reached forward and pulled her close to him with all four of his arms. Like a hug, having Lilo in his arms felt so right to Stitch. When he was younger, however, he believed that he could only ever love another Experiment like he loved Lilo now. But as he grew up, Stitch realized that he could love anyone, Experiment or human, and his family would accept it. They were a diverse ‘ohana, anyways. What did it matter who any of them loved, really? Stitch knew that, even now, his and Lilo’s love would also be accepted. He suspected that the elder members of the ‘ohana already knew that they would end up together, and, look, it happened! (In retrospect, it was quite obvious that he and Lilo would end up loving each other as boojiboos and lovers.)

But that didn’t matter now. What did matter, was that Lilo was already fast asleep in his arms, a happy smile on her soft lips. Stitch grinned, now recognizing that he was totally and utterly in love with his best friend.

 _She’s my soulmate_ , he realized happily and softly pecked her lips once more. He nuzzled his forehead against Lilo’s, sleep starting to steal over him.

“I love you,” Stitch whispered before finally succumbing to sleep. His ebony eyes fluttered closed and his face relaxed into a happy smile that matched Lilo’s.

Looking back on that night, the two would finally realized how much had changed between them in the past years that had allowed for their relationship to blossom into love.

But that was in the future; the present was what was of importance at that point in time. The present contained the beginnings of Lilo and Stitch’s new relationship, a relationship that would last from then through the rest of their lives.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It’s finally done! You have no idea how long it took for me to get my brain in gear to finish this once and for all! So, how’d I do? I have no idea if I’m a good author or not, so feedback would be appreciated. I might post more stuff in the future, but that’s after I finish the stories I have in the works right now. If people like this, I might be motivated to work! :P I know, I know. I’m pathetic. Sorry.


End file.
